


One

by NatureValleyLion (iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN)



Series: The Misadventures of Im Suyi and The Ghouls [2]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Tesamu is Frankenstein's Monster - Freeform, Tesamu's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iTs_LeMoNaDe_ReAd_ThE_sIgN/pseuds/NatureValleyLion
Summary: No pain could the heartache he felt when he realized how badly he had betrayed his Master.But, the feeling of thousands of ravenous souls slowly eating away at your body comes close.





	One

Later on, Tesamu would come to realize how fortunate he had been to work for Frankenstein. 

It was never an official partnership, and Frankenstein was never really his Master, but the fact that he was allowed to serve under him, to observe from a safe distance the painful-looking was experiments that Frankenstein put others through, was a blessing. 

And the fact that, even after his betrayal, Frankenstein never once thought of putting Tesamu through that torture, was a miracle in itself. 

Of course, he would not realize this until it no longer mattered. 

After Frankenstein's disappearance, the power-hungry scientists tore through whatever data had survived the fire. They were so desperate to recreate the dark energy they had lost, but they could never figure out how to properly handle it. 

As the years went by, and Tesamu started to grow into the coat Frankenstein left behind, more than one scientist turned to him for insight, hoping that the boy could provide them with the a solution. And, as he started to notice how terrifying the scientists truly were, Tesamu rushed to give them his thoughts. 

What a mistake that was. 

For the boy suggested that maybe, in order to control the souls, one had to wield it with their own. And the scientists were interested. 

Except no same person would volunteer to test out his theory. So he was 'chosen' to experiment with it. 

And so, those very same scientists who ran to him for insight were the ones to strap him down to a table, and to cut a deep, long gash across his chest. They were the ones who forced a much smaller version of the original energy next to his heart, the ones to sow him back up, and the ones to watch as he screamed and cried when the darkness ripped open the stitches, seeping out of him while creeping deeper. And they waited for him to die, because they knew the experiment would fail. 

And only then, once he succumbed to the pain, and the madness, did he realize the gravity of his actions. 

No pain could the heartache he felt when he realized how badly he had betrayed his Master.

But, the feeling of thousands of ravenous souls slowly eating away at your body comes close.

Only once they were sure that he was truly gone did the scientist try to extract the precious void from Tesamu's corpse, and they took great pleasure in ripping the boy limb from limb, leaving jagged cuts all across his body. And Tesamu, who could not find peace from the torturous void even in death, watched them defile his body, though he lacked the energy to care. And as his soul started to take form, he decidedly ignored all of the grotesque scars that connected arms, legs, and head to his torso. 

For a century, Tesamu 'lived' in constant pain, relentlessly searching for a way to alleviate the torment, a way to stop it all together, or go simply 'die' again. Though he felt he deserved his punishment for betraying his precious master, he felt a burning rage as well. 

'He would not be here if it wasn't for Frankenstein! He cannot even die in peace, and now he is no where to be found! The damned man cannot even fix him! How dare he leave him like this!' And Tesamu went on another century with the angry fire burning so bright it overpowered the constant pain his soul was under.

Until it didn't. By then, Tesamu had 'lived' two ventures and lost all will to continue. He drifted in and out of consciousness, never sleeping but always resting, and waited for eterrnal sleep, though he knew it was not an option for him. 

And he would still be waiting til this day, had The Man With Crimson Hair not extended a hand out to him. Had that man not helped him control the pain, had that man not shown him the 'life' he could have in death. And he was grateful to his new Master.

For if it weren't for his new Master, he would have never seen Frankenstein again. 


End file.
